Water gun war in the Riverlands
by dax0042
Summary: Aiveena and Niveena meet a chaotic player who gets them into water guns, soon everyone joins in. Please leave reviews. This story is for YoungTakinom.


The sun was out over the beautiful Riverlands. This place had been hit the worst during the M'arrillian invasion, but after the war, it was restored its original peaceful ways. Then not long afterwards, it became the local hangout for many creatures and chaotic players.

When Tom, Kaz, Payton and Sarah ported there, they were relieved. The Riverlands had been a terrible mess the last time they had been there, but it was cleaned up now since the four tribes-Overworld, Underworld, Danian and Mipedian—had been working together.

Maxxor, the leader of the Overworld came up with the idea to make it a local hangout. Chaor, the leader of the Underworld, decided to have statues made of those who fought in the war, and steam rooms set up around the area. Prince Mudeenu, a member of the Mipedian royal family, had many workers build pools and booths for all to enjoy food and relaxing swims. And IIIexia, the Danian Queen, planted trees and supplied the food for the booths.

Intress, an Overworlder who had married Vinta, a Mipedian, sat in a lounge chair. She had fallen in love with him during the war. Although Maxxor had angrily opposed the union at first, he became willing to let the marriage take place in order to bring everlasting peace between the two tribes.

Not too far off was Takinom. She was also married now-married to Vidav, a great Overworld strategist. At first the two of them kept their distance, but Vidav had won the heart of Takinom when she overheard him writing a love poem about her. She thought he was quite good looking when he wasn't wearing his robe.

Takinom and Intress were mothers, although not many people knew about this fact. They each had a lovely adopted daughter that they had trained and raised before the war. Their names were Aivenna and Nivenna.

Aivenna was discovered by Intress in the Forest of Life and Nivenna in an unknown location by Takinom. Aivenna was trained in combat by Drabe and Intress at the Overworld Barracks for most of her young life until she graduated into being an Overworld Warrior. One day Aivenna overheard Intress telling Drabe that Takinom had been seen fighting a girl who resembled her in Fear Valley. Believing that the girl was her sister, Aivenna traveled to the Underworld to find her. Once there she came upon Nivenna being attacked by Takinom. Not knowing that they were simply sparring, she attacked Takinom in order to help Nivenna. Takinom recovered but spotted Drabe, who had followed Aivenna, and attacked him. Aivenna's reaction to Drabe's injury caused Nivenna to realize that Aivenna was an Overworlder, and they became mortal enemies for a long time.

However, when the doors were opened to the Deep Mines, they apparently put aside their differences in order to fight the M'arrillians. When the war was over, their adoptive mothers introduced them to the men that would become their stepfathers. Vinta and Aivenna became very close, but Nivenna was a little slow to warm up to Vidav.

But today, the twins were enjoying the warm sun. Aivenna turned to her sister with a smile. "Hey, Niv," she said cheerfully. "Can you keep a secret?" Nivenna shrugged. "I don't know," she simply said. Aivenna's smile grew wider. "Junda, the Danian squad leader just asked me out on a date to Ravanaugh Ridge."

Nivenna was shocked and it was easy to see on her face, but then she smiled. "Well, I got even better news," she boasted. "Ruhban, the Mipedian stalker scout, has asked me out to Accato's music fest in Kiru City!" This made Aivenna jealous, but before she could reply, a blast of water hit her in the face. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" she cried.

Both girls turned to the left and saw a young chaotic player, who went by the name of Wildstar. "Sorry, I was just trying to work out the flaw on my new Z-soaker," the player said, apologizing for his misfire. "Z-soaker?" Nivenna asked, rather interested in this thing Wildstar was carrying. "Is it some kind of new battle gear?"

"Well, no," he said, "it is a water gun that kids play with."

Aivenna began to remember playing with things that shot water or mud. "Do you have any more of these things you call water guns?" she asked, with a hopeful smile. Wildstar nodded. "Yes, I have about twenty more of them waiting over by the snack bar where Vidav and Venta are."

Aivenna looked at Nivenna, who had the same idea. "Let's have some fun," the two of them said together.

Vidav and Venta sat together at the snack bar idly chatting. "So Venta, are you and Intress thinking of having a family yet?" Vidav asked. Venta sighed and rested his head on his hands. "I would like to have children, but she isn't ready to settle down yet."

"You're kidding, right?" Vidav asked, but the look Vinta gave him proved that he was telling the truth.

"No, but I'm willing to wait until she is ready," Vinta reassured him. "Intress is a warrior goddess and I'm just a stalker."

Before Vidav could say anything else, three small blasts of water struck him on the back the head. "Hey, who splashed me?" he asked, turning in time for another blast of water in the face.

Nivenna, Aivenna and Wildstar stood there giggling, but Vidav was not so happy. "Aivenna, what do you think you are doing?" he said with a frown, wiping the water from his face. Just then Venta was sprayed by Intress and Takinom, who had water guns.

"You boys want to have some fun?" Takinom said, flying upward and shooting more water down on her husband. Vidav and Venta looked at one another, shrugged and picked their own water guns and started spraying each other, their daughters and and anyone who got in the crossfire.

Soon creatures from all tribes got into the game, grabbing buckets of water, making water balloons and just having a great time. Chaotic players used their scanners to record the whole thing, but soon they got pulled into the great water gun wars of the Riverlands.


End file.
